


Eliotropio

by harscrow



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Spoilers for Season 2, Sweet Moments, Top Aureliano, Working with the Enemy, bottom Spadino, revenge plotting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: “Pensi che l’universo combatta perché due anime stiano assieme, Aurelià?”“Certe cose so’ troppo strane e troppo potenti per esse solo coincidenze, Spadì.”Sono mesi ormai che Aureliano e Spadino hanno una relazione segreta. Riluttanti, decidono di lavorare con Adriano per distruggere Samurai, ma la collaborazione inizia in maniera turbolenta.[traduzione italiana di "Heliotrope" by RavenAurelieChoiseau]
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Spadeliano - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Eliotropio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heliotrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418397) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



“Pensi che l’universo combatta perché due anime stiano assieme, Aurelià?”

“Certe cose so’ troppo strane e troppo potenti per esse solo coincidenze, Spadì.”

-

È semplicemente successo.

Diventare amici.

Innamorarsi.

È semplicemente successo.

O almeno è quello che si raccontano.

In realtà, una serie di eventi si era messa in moto quando Aureliano e Spadino si erano incontrati per la prima volta… per via di alcune coincidenze, se vogliamo. Altri potrebbero definirle caos, e niente di più. La verità è che neppure il miglior narratore avrebbe potuto tessere un racconto così complesso. Tutto il casino che ne era venuto fuori aveva scagliato i loro satelliti l’uno nel campo gravitazionale dell’altro. Le loro orbite erano entrate in collisione con tale forza che l’universo si era fermato per un breve istante, abbastanza duraturo per permettere finalmente al loro amore di respirare.

Quella era stata la parte facile. (Se facile significava spargimenti di sangue, cuori spezzati e alla fine… liberazione).

La coalescenza? Quella aveva richiesto un po’ più di tempo.

Aureliano aveva cominciato a notare le piccole cose. Lo facevano sorridere.

Una mattina aveva aperto il frigo e trovato il latte di mandorla di Spadino sul ripiano.

Due giorni dopo, mentre cercava il suo regolabarba, aveva notato che un vasetto di crema per il viso e un tubetto di gel per capelli si erano materializzati nel suo cassetto.

Anche il mattino seguente, quando Spadino l’aveva baciato sulla guancia calda e gli aveva promesso di tornare con il pranzo, Aureliano si era alzato. Non era riuscito a trattenere il sorriso a trentadue denti nell’aprire l’armadietto dei medicinali.

Se ci fosse stato qualcuno lì, avrebbe visto il modo in cui esaminava tutta la roba di Spadino, gli occhi due pozze di devozione.

Spazzolino. Pettine. Una bottiglia mezza vuota di profumo e un rasoio.

Se anche da adulti si potessero mettere su quegli spettacolini che si fanno da bambini… se quelle cazzate esistessero ancora per noi e- Siamo onesti, quelli erano tempi più semplici. Allora perché no, cazzo? Allora se Aureliano in qualche modo avesse portato queste cose e avesse potuto parlare con i fantasmi… gliele avrebbe mostrate. Con lo stesso entusiasmo di quando era piccolo, avrebbe detto “Guarda, Livia… questi sono di Alberto. Chi è Alberto? Te lo ricordi, no? Spadino? Alla fine ero io er cojone! E indovina? Lui è l’amore della vita mia.”

A quel punto Aureliano aveva tolto il tappo alla colonia, narici che si dilatavano mentre chiudeva gli occhi e inalava il profumo che ogni fibra del suo corpo era riuscita a memorizzare.

I suoi sensi erano stati solleticati.

Alberto profumava di primavera. Fresco. Pulito. Puro.

Era così anche appena uscito dalla doccia, come se i suoi pori fossero boccioli e la sua pelle morbida un giardino.

Sì, ecco cos’era. Un giardino dopo la pioggerella d’aprile.

Alberto era violette.

Era boccioli di lillà.

Era le distese di lavanda in Provenza e i fiori di Hydrangea che piacevano alla sorella di Aureliano da bambina.

Quando Aureliano restava premuto contro il suo amore, i loro corpi una massa di dolore e bisogno fusi l’uno nell’altro… era come stare sdraiati in un campo d’erica.

Ebbrezza. Una nuova fragranza di Spadino.

Aureliano aveva rimesso tutto a posto come l’aveva trovato. Aveva fatto finta che Spadino non stesse poco alla volta trasferendosi da lui.

-

Questo un mese fa. Ora Alberto ha la sua cassettiera. La sua biancheria intima è ben piegata e disposta in ordine cromatico. I suoi calzini sono arrotolati in gomitoli perfetti e impilati gli uni accanto agli altri. Un cassetto è dedicato soltanto ai suoi gioielli.

Tutto ciò fa sorridere Aureliano.

A un certo punto, non ricorda di preciso quando, Spadino si è appropriato dell’armadio nella stanza accanto alla loro.

È lì che si trova adesso, il suono delle grucce che sfregano contro la barra di metallo in diretta competizione con quello delle sue imprecazioni.

Aureliano apre con il fianco la porta socchiusa, le mani impegnate a sorreggere due tazze di caffè. Tintinnano come campane nei loro piattini perché gli tremano le mani.

“Cazzo! ‘Ndo sta? Cazzo!”

Spadino è in piedi davanti all’armadio, con addosso nient’altro che un paio di boxer viola. Aureliano si ferma, un sorriso affettato che gioca con gli angoli delle sue labbra piene. Inclinando leggermente la testa ammira la schiena di Alberto. La forma delle sue deliziose natiche aderisce perfettamente alla stoffa.

“Tutto bene? Ho portato il caffè. Con un cucchiaino di latte di mandorla come piace a te.”

Solleva leggermente le tazzine mentre lo raggiunge.

Alberto si volta. Aureliano si erge nudo in tutta la sua gloria eccetto per un paio di slip neri che lasciano davvero poco all’immaginazione. La bocca decisa di Alberto si arriccia, come sull’orlo di una risata. _Ma quanto cazzo sei bello, Aurelià?_

“Ciao amò. Dio, sei n’angelo.”

Allunga il braccio, prende una delle tazzine fra le dita. “Proprio quello che ci voleva.”

“Attento, è bollente,” lo avvisa Aureliano.

Spadino se la porta alle labbra e soffia delicatamente. “Quindi è ‘na tazza d’Aureliano?” sorride compiaciuto.

Quel maledetto sorriso. Non ci sono parole per descrivere il rossore che invade il viso di Aureliano. Da mettere in ombra le rose.

“Come mai tutte ‘ste parolacce?” Con un cenno del mento indica l’armadio.

“Non so che mettermi. Avevo ‘na cosa in mente ma l’ho lasciata alla villa, cazzo. Mi tocca arrangiarmi co’ ‘sti stracci.”

Un sopracciglio inarcato rivela l’ilarità nei pensieri di Aureliano.

“Stracci? Spadì… ma se ce stanno nun so quante migliaia d’euri de vestiti firmati qua dentro,” ridacchia.

Il fondo della tazzina nasconde la faccia di Spadino per un momento, poi lui fa schioccare le labbra. Appoggia il caffè sul comò e alza le mani. “Vie’ qua. Aiutami a scegliere.”

Mentre Spadino tira fuori possibili abbinamenti dall’appendiabiti, Aureliano scuote la testa divertito.

“Ma che te frega de come te vesti, Albè? Annamo a parla’ co’ quello stronzo d’Adriano. N’è mica ‘na sfilata.”

Alberto china la testa. Lo sguardo malizioso… l’occhiolino con tanto di sorriso… rendono cedevoli le ginocchia di Aureliano. Qualcosa si fa teso nel cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

“Sono il re degli zingari, amò. L’immagine è tutto.” Col braccio sollevato, Spadino compie una piroetta, e Aureliano impazzisce.

Qualche minuto dopo Spadino sospira, soddisfatto. Tira su prima il gomito sinistro, poi l’altro. “Allora… questo o questo?” Domanda, il capo che pende da una parte e dall’altra.

Sinceramente, ad Aureliano i due outfit sembrano la stessa cosa. La solita sgargiante combinazione giacca di seta e pantaloni abbinati tipica di Alberto, con una camicia sotto. Soltanto i colori sono diversi.

“Non lo so.” Si tira appena la barba.

“Che vor di’ non lo so? Come fai a non saperlo?!”

Aureliano scoppia a ridere, gli occhi che saettano dai piedi all’adorabile espressione scocciata di Spadino.

“Amò… se guardi nell’armadio mio ce staranno sei vestiti in tutto. Me metto sempre gli stessi jeans e la giacca di pelle. Cazzo ne so io di moda?”

Ha ragione, riflette Spadino. È un dannato disastro. Così si fa prendere da un eccesso di risate e subito Aureliano si unisce a lui.

“Soltanto… vabbè. Va bene. Ma dimmi almeno quale me sta mejo?”

Aureliano si avvicina e allunga una mano. Con nonchalance i suoi palmi si posano sulle spalle nude di Spadino, facendo fremere le sue carni.

Fra una parola e l’altra stampa un bacio su quelle spalle, sul suo collo, sulla faccia. “‘Nce sta niente che nun te sta bene, Albè.”

Il respiro di Alberto si fa corto e Aureliano lo sente tremare.

_Certi giorni ti amo così tanto che mi fa male fisicamente, cazzo._

“Anche se me piaci di più co’ niente addosso.” Le mani di Aureliano scorrono lungo il suo addome vellutato, e le cosce di Spadino si contraggono di riflesso.

“No, non capisci niente di moda,” riconosce Alberto, col tono di voce che si addensa di lussuria. Aureliano traccia con la lingua un sentiero che corre giù per la guancia di Spadino, e si curva in avanti per strofinare il viso contro la sua gola delicata.

“Lo so,” Aureliano geme appena quando raggiunge _il punto_ con il naso. Quello che fa sciogliere Spadino. Lo solletica con i denti. “Ma ce sta ‘na cosa che conosco molto bene…”

A spintarelle gentili conduce Alberto verso il letto. Le loro erezioni si sfiorano attraverso morbido cotone.

“Cazzo,” sospira Spadino. Con un brivido, socchiude gli occhi nero caffè quando Aureliano lo spinge sul materasso, facendogli scivolare i boxer giù per le cosce per impugnare il suo cazzo turgido. “Cristo,” mugola.

Spadino allunga le mani dove può, e lo sguardo inciampa sugli angoli del viso di Aureliano che si avvicina sempre di più. Alberto gli lambisce con labbra lucide la mascella, la barba morbida che gli fa il solletico.

“Aurelià… famo tardi…”

Non vuole che si fermi in realtà. Sono solo gli ultimi rimasugli di ragione a farlo parlare.

Aureliano si spinge immediatamente contro il suo corpo, dure distese di muscoli ad avvolgerlo.

“‘Nce la faccio a levarte ‘e mani di dosso. Er cojone po’ pure aspetta’.”

Le loro lingue s’incontrano, Aureliano che con la propria dà qualche lappata per stuzzicare quella di Alberto. Sa di caffè e marzapane. Una nota di mandorle.

Cristo, se lo mangerebbe.

“Cazzo, Aurelià.” Alberto porta in alto il bacino, il pulsare fra le sue gambe non più tollerabile ormai. Sente le prime gocce colare dal suo sesso.

“Scopami, Aurelià,” implora.

Premuto contro di lui, Aureliano annuisce, lasciando che le molecole d’aria del suo respiro solletichino il suo orecchio. “Apri le gambe” mormora, come fosse uno scottante, sporco segreto.

_Oh santoddio_ … Il cazzo di Spadino, teso lungo la pancia, ha uno spasmo.

Uno strattone veloce, si dimenano un po’, e il loro intimo è ridotto a cotone appallottolato, gettato sul pavimento. Aureliano circonda i fianchi snelli di Alberto, la pelle vellutata come petali di fiori sotto i suoi polpastrelli.

Il profumo lo investe di nuovo… orchidee o iris. Non ne ha idea, cazzo. Sa solo che vuole perdersi là dentro, nel giardino di Spadino. Piantarsi accanto a lui e invecchiare insieme come due sequoie.

Cazzo, ha bisogno di essere dentro di lui, _subito_.

“Albè… te vojo…” sussurra.

Le gambe di Alberto si allargano volentieri per accoglierlo. Si sta già aprendo a lui in ogni senso… muovendo tre dita bagnate dentro di sè. Non che abbia bisogno di molta preparazione, visto che è ancora rilassato dopo la sessione mattutina. Ma il lubrificante è nell’altra stanza e Aureliano è così grosso…

“Vuoi che faccio io…?”

“No,” Spadino si oppone, scuotendo la testa con risolutezza. Con la mano gli conduce la punta verso la propria apertura. “Continua a toccarmi. Non ti allontanare. Mi piace la sensazione.”

“Non voglio farti male.” Gli occhi di Aureliano sono stille di Blue Curaçao. Spadino ne è ubriaco.

“Non lo farai. Non potresti mai farmi male,” respira Alberto, accogliendo dentro di sé l’intera lunghezza di Aureliano con un sospiro.

La sensazione di pienezza non riesce sempre a soddisfare l’irrazionale bisogno che Spadino ha di lui. Così due mani predatrici serpeggiano fino a che le unghie non premono nei glutei duri, tondi di Aureliano.

Aureliano sibila, mordendo il labbro inferiore dell’altro non appena arriva fino in fondo. Sotto le palpebre, i suoi occhi ruotano all’indietro, e tutto quello che riesce a vedere è una palpitante luce viola.

Uno.

Due.

Tre.

Quattro.

Palpita al ritmo con cui batte il suo cuore, con cui si muove adesso il suo cazzo.

“Di più, Aurelià…” Spadino lo implora, mentre lo spinge ancora più in profondità graffiandogli avidamente il fondoschiena. “Dammi di più.”

Nonostante tutto, quel “di più” fra loro non è mai abbastanza.

-

Venti minuti dopo, sulle lenzuola c’è l’odore dell’amore che hanno fatto. Il ricordo del loro rilascio aleggia ancora nell’aria e macchia il tessuto umido sotto i loro corpi.

La mano di Aureliano si sposta lentamente, mappando la pelle lucida di sudore di Spadino dalla spalla fino al basso ventre. Una coscia tornita di muscoli giace in maniera possessiva sopra quella più esile di Spadino.

Non riesco a credere che sia mio, pensa Aureliano. Il suo cuore si sente così stretto nel petto che ha paura possa esplodere.

Nel carezzare la pelle nuda del torace arrossato di Aureliano, dita a tracciargli i tatuaggi, Alberto poggia la testa sul suo gomito. Il respiro passa tranquillo attraverso le sue labbra vermiglie, dischiuse.

Se potesse trascorrere il resto della sua vita con lo sguardo su quelle pervinche, lo farebbe.

“Aurelià.”

Aureliano, i sensi intorpiditi, cerca l’angolazione giusta per premere la bocca contro la sua. Il bacio è semplice. Familiare. Dolce.

“Dimmi amò?”

“Aurelià. Famo tardi veramente,” ride lui, la lingua che tocca i denti inferiori nell’inspirare.

Cacao fumante brilla fra le sue lunghe ciglia nere.

Di solito a Spadino non importerebbe affatto di essere in ritardo, ma questo potrebbe rivelarsi un incontro decisivo. Da tanto tempo ormai stanno pianificando un modo per far fuori Samurai.

Con un sospiro rassegnato, Aureliano si passa un braccio sulla fronte, gettando uno sguardo al soffitto. Sa bene che devono darsi una mossa.

“Cazzo. ‘nnamo, va’. Anche se nun me dispiace l’idea de fa’ incazza’ er cojone… Me devo pure ferma’ da una parte.”

Tiratosi su a sedere, le braccia magre che affondano nel materasso, Spadino sembra d’accordo. “Se lo volevamo fa’ incazza’, so’ sicuro che ce l’abbiamo fatta. Siamo in ritardo di almeno trenta minuti. Prima se levamo ‘sto pensiero, prima possiamo tornare qua. Non sono ancora del tutto soddisfatto…”

Ed ecco che torna quel ghigno compiaciuto. Dita affusolate sfiorano il cazzo mezzo eretto di Aureliano.

Con le sopracciglia scure sollevate in un triangolo, Aureliano si gira per schienarlo di nuovo e lasciar cadere su di lui una pioggia martellante di piccoli baci.

“Ah è così? Allora nun so’ stato bravo? Hm?”

Alberto ride a crepapelle, contorcendosi sotto di lui come un pesce fuor d’acqua.

“Dai, Aurelià! Dai! Lasciame sta’!”

-

Adriano non è per niente contento. Se ne sta in piedi con la schiena appoggiata alla portiera della macchina, calciando ciottoli da una parte all’altra con il suo stivale nero. Fanno un rumorino raschiante sotto le suole.

Un clacson suona in lontananza, ma quando si volta a guardare si accorge che non si tratta di nessuno che sia diretto lì al sottopassaggio.

Si liscia il baffo finemente tagliato mentre osserva i minuti che scorrono sullo schermo del cellulare.

“‘Ndo cazzo stanno?”

Da lontano, i suoni del traffico sovrastano parte del baccano che proviene dal cantiere qualche centinaio di metri più in là. Cristo, questa città non sta mai zitta.

Puntando gli occhi davanti a sé, finalmente scorge la Jeep di Aureliano che si avvicina.

“Alla buon’ora, cazzo,” brontola.

Quando Spadino e Aureliano escono dal veicolo, si posizionano uno accanto all’altro. Aureliano inclina la testa, incrociando le braccia. Il labbro di Spadino si inarca in un’espressione di sdegno.

Acciaio gelido preme contro il suo polso sottile. Fa sempre scivolare il coltello nella manica quando deve incontrare gente che disprezza.

Se le cose vanno male, ci sono anche i rinforzi. Aureliano ha infilato la 9mm nei pantaloni, dietro la schiena.

“Se po’ sape’ ‘ndo cazzo stavate?” sputa fuori Adriano. “Quaranta minuti di ritardo.” Tira l’orlo della sua polo, l’alliscia nervosamente.

Il tipo non smette mai di avere l’aria incazzata, considera Aureliano.

Scrollando le spalle, lancia uno sguardo d’intesa a Spadino. Percepisce ancora il bruciore dei suoi graffi sul culo. Il voglioso ”incoraggiamento” di Spadino di poco fa ha decisamente lasciato qualche segno.

“Siamo rimasti bloccati. E stai attento a come parli.” Il broncio minaccioso che solitamente increspa le labbra di Aureliano torna a farsi vedere quando è incazzato. E ora è incazzato.

Adriano fa un passo avanti ma si ferma prima di avvicinarsi troppo. Punta il dito contro Aureliano.

“Te nun me dici che cazzo devo fa’, Adami. E ce stanno i cazzo de telefoni pe’ ‘ste cose.”

Spadino fa schioccare la lingua. Serra la mascella. L’impazienza inizia a offuscargli la mente. Quando è così, qualsiasi cosa è in grado di farlo scattare.

“‘a cojone. Dicce quello che ce devi di’. Nun se stemo a diverti’ manco noi qua.”

Rosso scarlatto inonda la faccia di Adriano. Le sue sopracciglia marcate si congiungono quando sposta l’attenzione su Spadino.

“Nun stavo a parlà co’ te, frocio demmerda.”

Spadino si morde le labbra e lo fulmina con uno sguardo ora apertamente sprezzante ma, prima che possa rispondere, Aureliano si scaglia contro l’altro. Un unico movimento, tanto rapido che lo si potrebbe mancare anche solo sbattendo le palpebre.

Adriano finisce a terra con un tonfo sordo, ritrovandosi sovrastato da Aureliano che lo soffoca premendogli l’avambraccio sulla gola.

Alberto grida “Aurelià!” ma lui non riesce a sentirlo, ottenebrato dalla rabbia.

Occhi spalancati, implacabili come lastre di marmo turchese penetrano lo sguardo terrorizzato di Adriano. Lui annaspa in cerca d’aria non appena Aureliano esercita una pressione ancora più forte.

Adriano si agita sotto di lui, ma è inutile. Quando capisce di essere spacciato, i suoi arti si rilassano.

Aureliano arriva a un paio di centimetri dal suo volto, scuotendolo. Spadino rimane lì in stato di shock, ad assistere all’evolversi della scena.

“Chiamolo frocio n’antra vorta e t’ammazzo co’ le mani mia, fascio demmerda.”

Gli occhi cupi di Adriano supplicano. La sua faccia sta diventando viola. La sua bocca, afona, ripete “Scusa, scusa, lasciami andare, mi dispiace…” 

“Lascialo andare, Aurelià…” lo prega Spadino. Per quanto detesti Adriano, non hanno proprio bisogno di un altro cadavere da bruciare stanotte.

Aureliano lascia la presa spingendolo via. Il ghiaietto sotto di loro scricchiola. Si rialza e si leva la polvere di dosso come se niente fosse.

Indietreggiando, una mano sulla gola mentre tossisce violentemente, Adriano striscia verso la macchina. Si aiuta con la maniglia della portiera per rimettersi in piedi.

“Te sei fori, cazzo!” è tutto quello che riesce a dire. Le sue palpebre sbattono furiose sugli occhi ravvicinati.

Spadino sorride fra sé e sé, assicurandosi con una serie di sguardi che Aureliano si stia calmando. I suoi pugni sono ancora serrati lungo i fianchi, ma il respiro torna sempre più regolare.

“Come stavo dicendo,” Alberto riprende con calcolata lentezza. “Dicce quello che ce devi di’ e se n’annamo.”

Col petto ansimante, Adriano estrae le chiavi dell’auto dalla sua tasca sinistra. La voce è ancora rauca. “Samurai se vede co’ Cinaglia domani sera. In segreto, ovviamente. Visto che Cinaglia nun se vole fa’ becca’ più al maneggio, si vedranno nella casa di campagna di un socio di Samurai. Dobbiamo pija’ Cinaglia subito dopo, frega’ Samurai prima che sia sicuro che quei permessi firmati passino dall’amministrazione comunale. Una volta che li ha persi, non può procedere col progetto edilizio. Perderà potere e lasceremo che di lui si occupino i Siciliani.”

“E co’ Cinaglia che facciamo?”

“Sarà solo. Se ne devono occupare i tuoi uomini. Devono scattare le foto, assicurarsi che Cinaglia venga beccato mentre si fa pagare per le firme. Poi ce penso io a far arrivare le accuse di corruzione alla stampa appena abbiamo le prove.”

Aureliano studia Spadino, che gli fa un cenno col capo.

“Va bene. Come ti contattiamo quando sarà fatto?”

Adriano tira fuori un vecchio cellulare dalla tasca e fa un debole lancio ad Aureliano.

“Questo è sicuro. Il mio numero è il primo delle chiamate rapide. Quando riattacco, sbarazzati del telefono.”

Adriano non attende una risposta. Gira attorno al SUV e ci sale sopra. Parte in quarta lasciando dietro di sé l’impronta delle gomme.

Spadino aspetta finché la macchina non è fuori dalla loro visuale, prima di concedersi di toccare la spalla di Aureliano.

La presa gentile di Aureliano è attorno al braccio di Alberto. I suoi occhi cercano con amore quelli lucidi di lui.

“Non c’era bisogno, Aurelià. So’ abituato alla gente che me chiama frocio.”

Una punta di tristezza tinge la sua voce. E si fa strada nel cuore di Aureliano.

Aureliano si ricorda di quand’è stato lui a chiamarlo così. Sembra passato così tanto tempo. Una smorfia addolorata gli contrae i lineamenti mentre un bruciante senso di colpa gli spinge la bile su per la gola. Era stato in un posto simile a questo che aveva dato il peggio di sé.

“Nessuno ti chiamerà più in quel modo o ti farà del male, Albè. Hai capito? Non finché ce sto io.”

In un istante, le labbra corrucciate di Spadino si allungano in un sorriso smagliante. Quasi timidamente, abbassa lo sguardo.

“Ti amo, Aurelià,” sussurra.

Aureliano si ricompone. Tira su col naso. C’è una lacrima che minaccia di scendere, ma lui glielo impedisce. Non si fida di se stesso, sa che non ce la farà se guarda Spadino.

Non c’è niente che desidera più di afferrarlo proprio adesso e baciarlo con tutto quello che ha, come avrebbe dovuto fare allora. Ma non può. Non sotto gli occhi di tutti.

“Vieni co’ me, te vojo fa’ vede’ una cosa.” Gli torna in mente dove si è fermato poco prima, quando aveva detto a Spadino di entrare nel negozio accanto a quello che interessava a lui, per tenerlo occupato. Non voleva rovinare la sorpresa.

Aureliano cammina lungo la fiancata della macchina e poi apre il bagagliaio. Alberto si accosta subito.

Sul retro c’è una pianta da vaso. Piccoli boccioli viola su uno sfondo di foglie d’un verde brillante.

“Che cos’è?” chiede Alberto.

Con la punta del dito indice, Aureliano si sfrega appena sotto il naso. Si tira indietro nelle spalle, cercando di darsi un’aria da duro.

“Un eliotropio.”

Un sorriso si fa strada sul viso di Spadino. “Bello. Per chi è?”

Ciglia ombrose sbattono leggere. Aureliano si schiarisce la voce, emozionato. “Uhm… per te. Per noi. Volevo piantarlo fuori dalla nostra camera da letto. Uhm… è un girasole.”

Sopracciglio inarcato con aria interrogativa, Spadino si volta verso di lui. _Mi compra i fiori adesso?_ “Non erano gialli i girasoli?”

Aureliano ride, sfiora delicatamente uno dei minuscoli boccioli. Gli ricorda la pelle setosa di Alberto. Si abbassa, annusa. Il profumo è quasi di mandorle e marzapane.

_Spadino._

“In Greco. Viene da sole e girare, il nome intendo. Eliotropio. Una pianta che si gira per guardare il sole.”

Aureliano si gira verso il suo sole. Sbatte le palpebre una, due volte.

“Me fa pensa’ a te, Albè. A noi. Stavo al buio prima di conoscerti. Sei tu il sole mio. D’ora in poi guarderò sempre te. Mi girerò verso di te, e senza di te non posso vivere. Ecco perché… perché m’è piaciuto quando l’ho letto.”

Spadino va incontro a quelle parole con la curva di un sorriso ben visibile sulla bocca. C’è una tenerezza straziante nello sguardo di Aureliano. Spadino pensa di essersi appena innamorato di lui un’altra volta.

Entrambi vorrebbero potersi baciare. Abbracciarsi. Spadino si avvicina quel che basta per chiudere lo spazio fra loro, finché le spalle non si toccano.

“Lo amo, Aurelià. Ti amo.”

Aureliano annuisce lentamente. Si abbandona a un profondo, lungo respiro che gli svuota i polmoni. “Ti amo anch’io, Albè.”

Un certo calore percorre Spadino mentre assimila quelle parole. Non si stancherà mai di sentirglielo dire, anche se Aureliano non lo fa spesso quanto lui.

Non ce n’è bisogno. Le parole sono vuote. Che se ne fa delle parole quando il suo ragazzo è capace di gesti così premurosi e poetici?

Alberto dondola appena, e Aureliano con lui. Poi rompe il silenzio con una battuta.

“Ma guardaci. Due criminali brutti e cattivi che stanno in piedi sotto an’ponte a guarda’ una cazzo de pianta co’ i fiorellini.”

Scoppiano a ridere tutti e due. Così forte che Spadino è quasi in lacrime.

Aureliano chiude il bagagliaio. Si guarda attorno per assicurarsi che non ci sia nessuno, e per un attimo stringe dolcemente la mano di Spadino.

“Daje, ‘nnamo a casa,” fa Aureliano. “‘sta cosa che nun so’ stato capace di soddisfarti… me sento ancora offeso.”

Alberto gli regala un sorriso sornione mentre si accomoda sul sedile. La felicità si mescola nel suo stomaco con un migliaio di farfalle. “Vabbè. Ti concedo di farmi quello che vuoi, Aurelià, ma solo perché m’hai comprato i fiori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio con tutto il cuore RavenAurelieChoiseau per avermi concesso l'onore e il piacere di tradurre una delle sue storie.  
> Spero che troviate il mio lavoro scorrevole e musicale, e che sia in grado di farvi arrivare almeno metà della magia che lo stile dell'autore possiede. Siate sinceri ma non troppo cattivi, questa per me è una prima volta :')


End file.
